The present invention relates to a card-based game for casino and on-line gambling.
Casino games generally include both electronic gaming machines, and table based games. The latter include game such as Black Jack, Roulette, Craps and Baccarat. Many of these games have evolved elaborate conventions, which whilst well understood by experienced players, are intimidating to new table game players. Further, these games have rules, which may be simple once understood, but take some time to learn. For many players there is a fear that they will make a mistake and either appear foolish to the other players and staff, or lose their money unnecessarily. As a result, many players only play electronic gaming machines, as they can make a mistake without embarrassment.
Casino operators in some cases have a larger entitlement to gaming tables than they can utilise economically. In parallel, the numbers of gaming machines are capped. It is accordingly economically attractive to attract machine players to table games, in order to maximise the turnover of the casino.
Further, the profitability of a given table is determined by the costs incurred on the table, relative to the turnover and margins that are available. For example, in games such as blackjack and roulette, a relatively high level of supervision is required. This is because the dealer's responsibilities include calculation of wins and losses and payouts, while continually ensuring proper play. Additionally, the dealer can only service a limited number of players.
Also, as the card shoe is typically emptied relatively often due to the number of cards in play in each hand (often 20 or more cards per deal for 7 players and the dealer), substantial time is taken up in shuffling and preparing for a new card shoe to be used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, easily understood table game, which allows for relatively rapid play.